A known image forming apparatus includes a developing cartridge configured to be removably mounted to a main body of the apparatus. An image forming apparatus of this kind includes a process cartridge that includes a photosensitive body cartridge configured to be removably mounted to a main body of the apparatus and a developing cartridge configured to be removably mounted to the photosensitive body cartridge.
The photosensitive body cartridge includes a photosensitive body, e.g., a photosensitive drum, configured to have developer supplied thereto. The developing cartridge includes a developer carrier, e.g., a developing roller, configured to supply developer to the photosensitive drum. The main body has an opening that opens upward to allow the process cartridge having the developing cartridge mounted to the photosensitive body cartridge to be removably mounted to the main body.